1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in an image recording apparatus having means for detecting the feed of multiple transfer members (hereinafter referred to as the transfer paper or copy paper), and more particularly to the processing when multi-copy feed is detected by the multi-copy feed detecting means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known that when multi-copy feed has occurred during the image recording operation in an image recording apparatus, a trouble such as twining of copy paper around the drum which is a photosensitive medium is liable to occur near the drum.
When such a trouble has occurred, the user must of course remove the copy paper stagnant in the apparatus and in such case, if developer (hereinafter referred to as the toner) adheres to the copy paper or the drum, it may contaminate the user's clothes or may bring about hygienically undesirable conditions due to scattering of the toner or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,965, etc. propose various contrivances for detection or prevention of multi-copy feed, but do not propose a method of preventing scattering of the toner during the copy paper removing work after multi-copy feed has occurred.
It is attributable to the toner resting in a ready-to-scatter condition on the copy paper which is a toner image bearing member or on the surface of the drum which is a photosensitive medium that the toner scatters to bring about the undesirable conditions when the copy paper stagnant in the apparatus is removed upon occurrence of the aforementioned trouble. Accordingly, if the supply of the toner in such ready-to-scatter condition can be released, it will be very effective to eliminate the above-mentioned difficulty.